


Holidaze

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Scorpius Friendship, Bottom Harry, M/M, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an adventdrabbles series. Six days. Six prompts. Story revolves around Scorpius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scorpius's Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: Tea with rum

The holidays were always just so hectic. It wasn't so bad for Scorpius when he was at Hogwarts; there was always the promise of escaping in the end. Returning to Hogwarts. But now, he was done with Hogwarts and on holiday at the manor from his Potions internship. He couldn't escape.  
  
He tilted his head back as he sat on his favourite chair in the manor sitting-room and closed his eyes. The house was even more eerie now that his mother had left. His parents had been going through a divorce for nearly a decade and everything was finally...for the lack of a better word...finalised.  
  
His lips quirked as he remembered what his mother had once told him of how she dealt with Scorpius's grandfather during Christmas time, or basically ever. He picked up his cup of tea and when no one was looking, poured a bit of rum in it.  
  
So he couldn't escape, but at least he didn't have to be sober anymore. That was always the one joy of being of age and out of Hogwarts. No one was going to tell him that he couldn't have his tea with rum.  
  
And also some cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: sledding

"You're still in bed?" 

Scorpius covered his face with his pillow as he heard Teddy's voice. Surely, Teddy was coming by to ruin his morning as he always did. He'd had just a bit too much to drink the night before and he was hoping to just sleep it all off until New Year's. Then, he could get back to his normal life. 

"Go away," Scorpius mumbled. 

"You know it's bad when your father reaches out to me, telling me that I need to get you out of the manor." 

Scorpius sat up immediately. "What?" 

"Yeah. Imagine that. Come one, hop in the shower, we've got plans." 

"What plans?" Scorpius asked raising an eyebrow. 

"We're going sledding. My friends are already upset that I skipped breakfast with them because I had come come here and get you. So shower, Malfoy! And wear Muggle clothes." 

"What friends?" Scorpius muttered under his breath as he unwillingly got out of bed. "You don't have any friends, Lupin." 

He heard Teddy laugh after him but didn't say anything. Thirty minutes later, Teddy had Apparated them to a Muggle park where the snow was piled up high.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Scorpius said, sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: snowflake

"Don't make that face," Teddy said as he brushed some snowflakes off his winter coat and grabbed Scorpius's hand. He pulled on Scorpius and they made their way up the snowy mountain where Teddy's "friends" were waiting. Scorpius, of course, recognised them right away. It was the Potters. It was _always_ the Potters.

—

"How long is he gone for?" Harry asked as Draco pushed him into his bedroom and locked the door behind them. It was one of the rarest days when everyone was out of the manor and Draco was able to get in touch with Harry in time enough.

His mother and father were out shopping for dress robes for the New Year's Eve party, and Teddy had, thankfully, come by to grab Scorpius.

"An hour, maybe two," Draco said; he started to undress after Harry had got on his bed.

"That's more than what we've had all month," Harry said, and pulled Draco on top of him. 

They kissed hungrily as if they were some horny teenagers that might just get caught by their parents. That's how Draco had truly felt about it, anyway. 

Draco settled in between Harry's legs and he knew that Harry was going to want to take his time. They'd rushed it over the past few occasions because of how they never got to be alone for long, and Draco didn't mind. He liked it when Harry was writhing underneath him, begging for Draco.

"Where is your son?" Harry asked, eventually as he turned around and rested on his stomach.

"Out with Teddy," Draco said, kissing the back of Harry's neck, then making his way down. 

"Oh, with my sons, then," Harry said. There was something in his voice that faltered just a bit and Draco stopped.

"Would it bother you, if he was?" Draco asked, unsure of how to feel about the situation.

"No. Just hoping they get along, is all," Harry answered and pushed back so his arse rubbed against Draco's cock. "Come on, we only have an hour, not the whole day."

Draco raked his hand through Harry's hair and pulled him back for a kiss. Their kids would have to meet some day, and he was satisfied to know that Harry wasn't completely against it.

—

"Scorpius, you know James and Al," Teddy said as he patted Albus's head and then leaned over to kiss James Potter.

"Of course," Scorpius replied, nodding once and then looking away immediately.

Scorpius had no idea that Teddy was involved with James Potter. Not that he minded, or cared, and clearly Teddy didn't too since he was so public about his affections.

"Don't mind them," Albus said as he walked up to Scorpius and stood next to him. "They're ridiculous, but you get used to it."

"I didn't know," Scorpius said, hating how weird his voice came out then. "How long have they been—"

"A few years, at least. But the way they snog all the time, you'd think they got together last week."


	4. Making Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for prompt: snowman

Leaving Teddy and James behind, Scorpius followed Albus Potter down the snowy hill to help a few Muggle kids build a snowman. Scorpius didn't have much experience being around Muggles, but his parents always told him there was nothing to be scared of. His mum was supportive of him if he ever wanted to venture out in the Muggle world alone. He hadn't so far. 

This was the closest thing to being alone for him. He'd been accompanied by Teddy, but Teddy was otherwise occupied. Scorpius had a sneaky suspicion that him being out with Teddy had less to do with Scorpius not brooding at home and more to do with his father wishing to be alone at the manor. 

He just couldn't wait to get back to his internship so he wouldn't have extra time to fret over such things. 

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Albus asked, yanking Scorpius out of his thoughts. Scorpius looked back up where Teddy and James were, and they were busy throwing snow at each other. "They won't miss us, and I have a mobile so James can contact me if he needs it." 

Scorpius nodded and they were on their way.


	5. Coffee

Albus moved around the streets of the city in a way that told Scorpius that clearly it wasn't his first time. He led them down a narrow alley and stopped in front of a coffee shop. He opened the door for Scorpius and told him to pick out a table as he went up to the till to order. It was a good thing, since Scorpius didn't have Muggle money. 

"Have you been here before?" Scorpius asked as a conversation starter when Albus had returned with two cups of coffee. He'd realised that up until then, it was always Albus who was initiating topics to talk about. They knew each other at Hogwarts, of course, but had never been friends, or anything remotely close to it. 

James, Albus, and their sister Lily were all in Gryffindor. He supposed Lily still was one since she hadn't finished school yet. And Scorpius, just like Teddy was Ravenclaw. 

"Yeah, we've been coming here for ages. My dad, my brother and sister, and me I mean. It used to be our Christmas tradition. We opened a small gift here that we got each other, and then the big gift opening was at the Burrow with Mum's family." 

"Oh," Scorpius said. He knew the Potters also had divorced parents, although their parents had split nearly five years ago. His mum was still living in the manor until two summers ago. Maybe she was waiting for him to be done with Hogwarts before moving on. 

"Did you ever get anything interesting?" Scorpius asked. 

Albus laughed as he took a sip of his coffee. "One year Lily gave me these funky Christmas socks that had reindeers on them. The nose lit up and everything. She loved them more than I did so I told her that she could keep it." 

"That's nice of you," Scorpius said. He sipped his coffee but realised that there was sugar in it. He didn't like sugar in his coffee, maybe he should have told Albus that. Still, he drank it. It'd be rude to send it back. 

Albus shrugged and then they were quiet for a while. They looked out the window of the shop at all the snow and the Muggles walking about. It was nice. 

"I wanted--" Albus said. At the same time, Scorpius spoke, "Have you--" 

"You first," Albus said. 

"No please, go on." 

"I didn't know you were coming by today with Teddy. I mean, I've been meaning to contact you, but I wasn't sure..." 

"You have?" Scorpius was surprised by this. Why would Albus Potter want to contact him? 

"There's one of you and there's a bunch of us. You know, I mean not just James and Lily, there's also Teddy. I don't think uncle Ron and aunt Hermione know--what I mean--there's something I have to tell you. Maybe you already know. But no one in my family knows, I think and--" 

"Potter," Scorpius snapped. "You're rambling." 

"Oh, right. We do that," he said.


	6. Determination

Albus took a big gulp of his coffee and looked straight at Scorpius. "Our dads are boyfriends," he said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scorpius felt like he'd just been slapped in the face.

"My dad is in a relationship with your dad. Or well, they kiss, at least."

It didn't upset Scorpius that his father was with someone, even if it was a man, he didn't care about that. But, his father was dating Harry Potter? Seriously? There was no way that was true. From what he'd heard when he was a kid--his father hated Harry Potter, and Harry Potter hated him. Except for there was some bit about saving the other's life which his mum didn't know too many details of. He knew they were Quidditch rivals, especially when he'd announced that he didn't want to play Quidditch and how disappointed his father had been about that.

No, it simply wasn't true.

"It's true. I've seen them. Kissing." Albus straightened up slightly. "I've seen them kissing. They don't know I know. I mean, no one knows. But I wanted to talk to someone about it and well, here you are."

"Where did you see them kissing?" was all Scorpius could ask.

"The first time was two years ago, I thought it was my imagination. It was at King's Cross when we were leaving for our last year. I saw my dad speaking to Mr Malfoy at the end of the platform and I thought that was weird. Then they'd disappeared. I went looking for him and thought I saw them so close...then my mum called for me. I ran towards the train and had barely made it. When the train started to pull away, he came back to waive goodbye."

Scorpius thought about that day. He did remember thinking his father had mysteriously disappeared for a few minutes while he was talking to his mother so there wasn't a way for him to deny Albus's claim.

"Anyway, over the summer, right around my dad's birthday, I saw Mr Malfoy at the Thirsty Scholar. I was behind the bar working with John Cho, he was teaching me how to mix drinks the Muggle way and then my dad showed up. I hid behind the kitchen door as I watched them talk. I remember thinking, _I didn't know they were friends_. Then, they went towards the back exit door. So naturally, I followed them."

"Naturally," Scorpius said.

Albus smiled and continued his story. "Anyway, at the back exit, they were kissing. I mean like really kissing. My dad had your dad pushed against the wall. I couldn't help but stare for a few minutes, then I thought it was rude to stare so I left." Albus took a deep breath as if he was so relieve to let a huge load off his shoulders. "So yeah, since then I kind of watch my dad. Bring Mr Malfoy up in conversation sometimes just to see his reaction. I mean, that day at the Thirsty Scholar he wasn't even afraid of getting caught."

"And?"

"Nothing. His face doesn't even change. He gives _nothing_ away."

"Your father's a well-trained, Auror," Scorpius said.

"Maybe."

"Does it bother you that he's..."

"Gay?" Albus asked and Scorpius nodded. "No. I mean, my brother is gay. At least Dad doesn't flaunt his boyfriend in front of everything just to make a statement."

"What's the statement?"

"That he doesn't care," Albus said, sounding annoyed.

"Maybe he's just happy," Scorpius said. When Albus didn't say anything, Scorpius asked another question. "Do you think my father makes your father happy?"

Albus looked up from his coffee cup and smiled at Scorpius. "I think so." His grin was genuine and it warmed Scorpius's heart. His father wasn't mean, he was strict, but he was fair. Not like Scorpius's grandfather at all. He didn't remember any unhappy times in his childhood with his parents but he also knew that his parents weren't happy _together_. Maybe his father dating Harry Potter wasn't that bad of a thing.

Maybe.

"Are you going to say anything?" Albus asked, sounding nervous. Maybe he thought he'd said too much. Maybe he thought that Scorpius would tell on him. Scorpius was good at keeping secrets. "It was going to be my New Year's resolution to get my dad to admit, but I don't know if I can do that."

"No. I won't say anything," Scorpius answered. "It's not my secret to tell. I'm having dinner with my father tonight, and maybe I'll drop a hint or something. Casually bring you and your brother up in conversation, if they are seeing each other, then I'm sure they'd want their children to get along. I'll see how my father responds to it. My father is good at seeming impassive but he also panics fairly easily. If there's something there, I'll find out."

Albus threw his head back and laughed. It was so authentic, it took Scorpius by surprise.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, curious to know what really was just so funny.

"And here I thought you weren't in Slytherin."

* * *


	7. Small Steps

"How _are_ you going to do it?" Albus asked as they both finished off their coffee. 

"Albus, don't you believe in magic?" Scorpius asked, amused. 

"Of course," Albus said. "But, what does that have to do with anything." 

"Then leave it to me. I'll have to be patient, and use a little bit of magic," he said, winking. 

Albus looked sceptical, but Scorpius figured he would have never expected him to show any patience, given Gryffindors jumped in without thinking anything over. 

Eventually, Scorpius returned home that evening with Teddy in tow. 

After having spent over an hour at the cafe with Albus and their discussion of what Albus knew and what they were going to do about it, Scorpius was ready for a very long nap. Of course, he should have known his father would have none of it. Dinner was always on time and if he'd said he wanted to nap, his father would only say, _"you can nap after you've had dinner. I'm not going to disturb you and your precious evenings_." Scorpius rolled his eyes imagining that conversation in his head and decided to not even try asking. 

He headed off for a quick shower as Teddy and his father sat in the sitting room. It seemed his grandparents still weren't back, given Teddy was still there. Teddy and Lucius Malfoy for some odd reason just never got along. Scorpius figured it was possibly because no matter his outward appearance to the wizarding world, Lucius still was a bigoted Pureblood. 

No wonder his mother had left. 

Shaking his head, thinking his thoughts might just ride themselves so, Scorpius headed downstairs. 

"So, I reckon we'll be seeing the Potters a lot now," Scorpius said, taking a seat at the dining table across from Teddy; his father on his left. 

"Oh?" Father said, not looking up from his plate. 

"Yeah," Scorpius said with a hint of amusement. 

"You can't keep a secret, can you?" Teddy said, sounding annoyed. 

"I can, Teddy. Can you?" Scorpius asked with one eyebrow raised. When Teddy just continued to glare at him, Scorpius changed tactics. "Anyway, I quite like Albus. We weren't friends at Hogwarts but I think we can be friends now. Do you mind if I invite him over for dinner, Father?" 

His father coughed slightly before he swallowed his bite and then nodded. "Sure. I never minded your friends over."


End file.
